Cherub: The start
by Curiously suicidal
Summary: Katherine Harrison is a normal fifteen year old girl, well sort of. WHen her mofia boss of a father hires two phscipaths to kill her mother and gos to jails for her mothers death she is left alone in the world. Rated for swearing and other things, not for


Katherine sat waiting at the train station. She had been there for nearly three hours but she was still waiting for her father or one of his men to pick her up. She wore her oldest and dirtiest cloths which were a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had many tears in it.

Her father was not a nice man but he had always provided for her and been there when she needed him. He worked as an assassin, or had when he started his career. He had started off working alone but now had over a hundred men to do his work for him. Mostly he only used them for things he couldn't do or picking up Katherine.

Today, however he had sent for her. Today was her birthday and she turned fifteen. He had said he had a surprise for her and that she could come right over to his mansion. She wasn't usually aloud there in case some one saw her and thought she was connected to him. If the people who hated her father saw her then they might kill her to spite him, if the cops saw they might bug her for information or even put it on her record that she was involved in an assassination plot.

Katherine lived with her mother most of the time but when her parents got divorced her mother hadn't wanted her all the time. So here she sat waiting at the station and ten o'clock at night. She was waiting for any one she knew but for some reason she had no doubt she would be here until she left by herself.

"Hey kid, you okay?" A man asked. He looked like he was a cop and Katherine couldn't help but notice the glint of a gun. He had stopped in front of Katherine and was crouched down to see her face.

Katherine didn't respond verbally she just gave the man the coldest glare she could muster while laughing on the inside. The man stood and looked down at Katherine.

"I think maybe you should come with me. You shouldn't be out alone this late at night." The man said. Katherine snorted but did nothing else. "It's dangerous and no one wants you to get hurt. Tell me, what is your name? I'm Peter Davies."

"Piss off. Just leave me alone, I don't need your help." Katherine stood up and was far shorter than the officer who now looked kind of mad.

"Look young lady, you are coming with me. Now what is your name?" Katherine thought for a moment then sighed.

"My name is Ima, Ima Lyon." She chuckled to herself and the Peter Davies face got even redder. He grabbed her by the arm roughly but she pulled out of his grip. "Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me. Now, I am going to leave you here and you are going to leave me alone." She turned away and walked away from the policeman.

She walked to the ticket booth and got a ticket back to her home, her mothers house was five minuets walk from there. She waited for the train and quickly boarded.

Katherine got home to the flashing red and blue lights she was far too familiar with. She counted seven police cars out the front of her house. She started running toward the door and dodged any cops trying to tell her she wasn't aloud in. She dived around the one in the doorway and kept running. She went strait to her mothers room but it was empty. She then went to the living room but that too was empty. She ran outside to try and find her mother but what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

He thin, frail mother was hanging from a tree. Katherine knew she was dead because her neck was bent at an angle not possible for the living. Her body, which had previously been covered by a light orange dress, was now visable to the world. Who ever had done this had raped and killed Katherine's mother. She could tell that from where she was, what she couldn't tell was who had done it.

Unlike her father, her mother was a nice kind woman. She worked at a restraint where she waited tables and occasionally cooked her special, blueberry tart. She had no enemies but more friends than she would ever need. All together her mother was, well, perfect. She wasn't fat but neither was she too skinny. She had soft features and pale brown hair. He brown eyes were always twinkling.

An arm grabbed Katherine's shoulder and spun her around. An angry looking police woman was attached to the arm and looking down at Katherine.

"You are not aloud in here, this is a crime scene and you have to get out not." She was red and Katherine felt like punching her in the face.

"Like I give a shit. As far as I know this place now belongs to me, and that, is my mother. Now take your hand of me and maybe I'll just go away." Katherine's voice was strained and angry however it was the best she could do at the time. The woman's face softened when she realized Katherine was the dead woman's daughter.

"Oh, honey we need to get you out of here. You can come down to the station with us okay? We'll get you something to eat and drink." She gave a sad smile.

"No, I just want to say good bye to my mother then I'll leave." She said her voice still strained but now less angry.

"Okay honey, but we have to make sure you have some where to go." The cop said softly. A door behind the two of them burst open and in stormed Katherine's father.

"What the hell...?" He had just seen his ex-wife hanging from the tree and had stopped talking.

"Hello father." Katherine said and his head snapped to her. A look of relief crossed his face and he kneeled down in front of her. He hugged her and she stood there. She made no move to hug him back. "Do you know who did this?" She asked and her father stiffened.

"Katherine, let me take you home and we can talk about everything." He said soothingly. She nodded then turned back to the policewoman.

"May I take some cloths and stuff from my room?" The woman nodded and Katherine walked away from the two adults. She went to her room and started packing. She grabbed her favorite cloths and all her money. She also packed two more bags full of books. Once she had everything that she needed she picked up her bags and went back to where she had left her father.

"Are you ready darling?" He asked her when she entered. She nodded and they bid goodbye to the police though the police asked them to give statements some time during the week.

"You know who did that don't you." Katherine stated, it was not a question. She was sitting in the kitchen with her father and three of his business associates.

"I do not know what you mean Katherine." Her father's Russian accent made it sound like her name was Kateran but she was used to it and sometimes did the same thing without thinking. Although her accent was not as strong as her father's it was still there.

"Even I recognize the style, you've told me about it before, who is it and did you send them?" He looked shocked for a second and Katherine knew it was real, what she didn't know was whether it was for being suspected or being found out.

"Katherine, this is a hard time for both of us, now will you please go to your room, I need to talk to the grown ups." Katherine glared and him but got up. HS left and went to the room he always kept empty for her. It already had her bags in it as well as some stuff he thought she would like.

She sat there for a few minuets then got bored and decided to eavesdrop on her father. She didn't have to try very hard because as soon as she was three meters away from the kitchen door she could hear her father yelling.

"IMBACILES! I TOLD YOU TO PICK HER UP FIRST! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! AND HOW COULD YOU GET TRUTH AND LIES! YOU SHOWED THEM A PICTURE OF MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER THEN LET THEM LOSE! THEY COULD COME AFTER HER AND IF THEY DO BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE FIRST!" Her father was screaming at the three who had been in the room before.

Katherine was shocked at what she was hearing. Truth and Lies were the best assassins ever. They felt nothing at all and when given a mission would do anything to complete. Katherine had found out, through the internet, that one time they stole a four year old boy and raped it on video tape to lure their kill to them. She thought they were both sick and disgusting but she couldn't help also thinking they were pretty cool. The other things that made them cool was that they were both the same age as her.

Katherine went back to her room not wanting to hear anymore. She knew now that her father had ordered her mother killed. She also knew she could be in extreme trouble. As the thought of her own death drowned her mind she wondered if it would be so bad. She wouldn't have to worry about not being kicked out of school; she wouldn't have to sit around for hours waiting to be picked up. Things would be so much simpler.

Some one knocked on her door but she ignored it. She lay on the bed and was silent as the air itself. She waited for who ever was there to say something or knock again but nothing happened. She heard the person walk away and toward the kitchen. She guessed than that is was her father.

She was drifting to sleep for the first time in two days when she heard the sound of bones cracking. She had broken enough bones to know that sound. She sat up on her bed and walked to her door. She listened for the sound again and sure enough it was heard. She opened her door a crack but could see nothing. She left her room and crept through the house to the kitchen. She was at the door before she knew it and she took a defense position then kicked the door open.

"Two of the three men her father had yelled at were on the floor dead and the other one had his neck broken just as she entered. Her father was pushed against the wall hard enough that you could hear it cracking under pressure. He was being held there by a boy who Katherine thought to be the same age as her. A boy stead over the other three bodies his face completely blank.

The one holding Katherine's father had black hair with red streaks that went to his collar bone and was curly. He had black blue eyes that were staring at Katherine intensely. He was wearing black leather pants and a black fishnet top under a long trench coat. His face was calm and clear.

The other one was almost his opposite. He had white blonde hair, also with red streaks, that went to his collarbone. His eyes were a grey blue that was only a few shades darker than the whites of his eyes. He was wearing white leather pants with a white fishnet top under a white trench coat. A sadistic smile played on his lips.

Katherine froze when she realized these two boys were Truth and Lies. The one all in White stepped toward her and she took a step back. Her eyes flashed to her father than back to the boy in front of her. He took another step and prepared to lunge at her.

"No. Truth, do not hurt her." The one in black, Lies, seemed to be in control. "We were not to harm her, just do not let her escape, but make sure no harm comes to her."

"Brother, why did you come back her rather than just taking her form her room if that was all we needed to do?" Truth asked.

"Well, her father needed proof that we had done out job." Lies dropped Katherine's father and pulled out a photo that every one in the room recognized. It was of Katherine's and her mother. "They said to rape and kill." He pointed to Katherine when he said rape and to her mother when he said kill and Katherine took it as a meaning that she would be raped and killed. "Then he told you to make sure it was obvious that the mother was raped so we rapped and killed her in a way befitting the whore he told us she was. Now we have to finish the job. Those people were told to stop us and either way they would have died, either when we tried to leave or when they did. Now I do not think we should kill our employer because that was not part of the agreement. So tie him up so we may get our job over and done with." He seemed emotionless.

"I understand Lies. I shall tie him up and you look after the girl. I have to admit, I think this will be fun." Katherine shivered as his eyes passed over her body. She was a good looking girl and it was not unusual for guys to look at her that way, but this was some how different.

Lies walked over to Katherine and she backed away. Her eyes were drawn to where a sixteen year old boy was tying up a fully grown man who prided himself on being strong and in control. She almost felt sorry for him then she remembered she was the one who was going to be raped.

Lies took hold of her arm gently and looked into her eyes. She looked back into the black eyes of his. She could see they were wrong when they said that the two felt nothing, she could see they felt, what they felt was the question.

"You aren't what they say." Katherine whispered. She didn't know whether he would allow her to speak or not.

"What is it they say that I am not?" Lies replied. Katherine was shocked at how normal he sounded.

"They say you feel nothing, like you have no soul, but I can see that is not true, you love your brother and would die for him would you not?"

"I would, how is it you know so much from simply looking at me? No other living person has ever known so much from a look."

"Well you both have the tough thing up so high no one could get away but in your eyes there is something. No one I have ever met has had truly empty eyes except the dead." Katherine explained thinking if she was going to be raped she may as well try to get them to feel guilt.

"I see, I must agree however when I look into your eyes I see nothing. There may be the pretend hope and happiness but I can see nothing real. Why do you look so dead when I am yet to even bruise your flesh?"

"Some times you're born dead." She said quietly and looked down. "Look if your going to kill me just get it over with." She looked up again angry.

"You do feel. We are not going to kill you, we were only told to rape you. Now that Truth is ready we will indeed 'get it over and done with'." Truth had come to stand beside his brother and was looking at Katherine strangely. Lies began to pull Katherine away from the kitchen then he stopped. "Is there a room in the house you would prefer? We do not wish to cause you more harm than necessary." He sounded so reasonable that Katherine wondered how he had become this way.

"I do not care. I have only ever seen half this house anyway." She said then thought for a second. "On the other hand since this is my fathers fault I think I want this done in his bed room." She said her voice full of spite.

"You are right Lies, she is not like her father." Truth commented confusing Katherine. She turned to look at him but he was looking at his brother.

"Indeed, now shall we get to business." The boys nodded and Katherine simply followed them as they began toward her father's room. Katherine sighed before she was pulled into the room closing the door behind her


End file.
